Talk:Return of the Salt Princess/@comment-130.105.229.210-20180316073514
Just finished playing the whole game, and let me just say something I don't ususally say: This REALLY was worth the wait! I was worried at first, ya know? That maybe BlueTeaGames might have lost their touch due to focusing on mobile games, but NOPE! God, it feels like it's been so long since I was satisfied... In terms of graphics, you can clearly see hints of both of the studios. The soft brush stroke style of BlueTeaGames that colors both the background, the objects, and the characters are back with full force, which get's even better with Eiplix's animations and overall smoothness, with any rough movement done on purpose. (While I have nothing against western appearances, I'm happy to see that the characters have that asian flair in them again. I started this series with their smooth skin and angles faces, and it was jarring whenever Eiplix drew them in a different style, God, what happened Prince Ross?) The gameplay is quick and smooth from start to finish, nothing too overly long or convoluted , but nothing wouldn't give you a challange. They abandoned the warp function though, which is sad, but I supposed that, even if the theory that the detective is magical was true, it still wouln't change the fact that they could not teleport. (I am soooo happy they made the parables easier to find again. Reading each parable while doing story gave me a more immersed feeling compared to reading the after.) And Last But not the Least...the story! What can I say! It was a simple but well paced narative! Nothing felt like it didn't have a reason to be there and even when the twist was outright said near midway to the end, it still felt increadibly mysterious and very satisfying to complete. (The Following bellow are spoilers:) I love what they did in the demo and reversed in the main game. In the demo, it seemed to imply that the chained guy who couldn't find a single shirt was actually the king and Brigid's father, and that the two sisters might be related to the clan of magicians in the murals. The twist was that, while he WAS her father, he was a king of a comepletley different kingdom, and the two sisters were way more than a bunch of immortal guards. It just made the sight of that cradle in the solowood palace all the more jarring and questionable. As for the Characters, I can honestly say that I don't hate anyone on the immediate cast. Yes, even Mercy, simply becuase she was just good at being the bad guy. I may have disliked Brigid soley for her voice (Aaaah) but character wise, she's a pretty okay character and I really want to know what she did for a 100 years. Serafina was a tragedy, I automatically fell in love with her when I saw her crude drawing and diaries and even felt a bit of pain when I had to crush the gem (her ehart of all things) into a fine dust. Naed (is that right?) was hillarious, despite looking every bit like a berserker, he had a casual tone and it was just nice! It made his sudden death jarring and felt completley uneccesary, but at the same time right. Then there's Prince Henryk who, while I didn't feel anything for him in the main game due to his actions and trickery, I cried for in the bonus game when we littlery pick open his diary to find out that he was just an awkward guy who was just too boring to be loved. Gods, I felt pity for the poor man. I can't even hate the mother, her reasons were perfectly articulated that her decision really didn't feel like she was abandoning her kingdom for some hot guy in the woods. I hate the witch though, she's probably not the same one from hansel and grettel maybe (Motivations are too different) But she's definitly the same wich from he frog prince. It made me wonder...where is she now? I mean, she's immortal so as long as she has her frog, she's fine. Overall, the it was a great experience. I felt so satisfied. ...but then the teaser came up and now I want to feel satisfied all over again. It's obvious it's the little machtick girl, thorugh i wonder what other fairytale will be merged with hers? There seems to be hints about it to, like with the second parable for the bonus game. Aside from a portrait in a room and MAYBE a legend connection, there was no relevance to the second one, since the first parable answered everything. And the story being about a princess who is constaly reincarnating? Don't tell me you DON'T see where that can lead. And, there was one line that the detective said that got me pondering. In the last room , there'e a book that talks about how the king planted bombs under his kingdom to kill his enemies and himself (and aparently everyone else.) yet out of his four enemies, none really died. Including the witch. Now this is all nowmal, I mean, were used to finding random books and just only looking in one or two pages (But oh! King Henryk wrote on three-4 pages! How conservative of him!) But this one? The detctive actually asked soemthing interesting? "Who wrote this one? It seems too detailed, how do they know this?" It can't be the witch, she was refered in third person here, and the author does not know where she is, or if she was even alive. It can't be the king, he died. It can't be Mery or Srafinca, they took 100 years or so to repair themselves. So who was there and recorded it all? I hope they give us a good answer in the next game.